In the testing of integrated circuit (IC) devices, the electrical contact between testers and the IC devices is critical to the testing yield. Good units may be rejected during testing due solely to a high contact resistance between the testing pins of the tester and the leads of the IC devices. When units are initially rejected, the units are typically retested to avoid false failures. Retesting, however, requires a higher equipment capacity, increases pin material cost, and increases labor cost. An improvement in the first pass testing yield is equivalent to a productivity improvement or testing cost reduction.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.